1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns an electric and/or electronic sensor or detector device for a movable element the position of which has to be detected with reference to a stationary element or station.
Sequentially and servo-controlled systems use numerous position sensors or detectors which allow to locate the completion of a sequence, such as the stroke of a piston of a jack. Adjustment of the position of these detectors with respect to the movable members whose displacement they control, as well as maintainance of their detection elements, which are themselves relatively fragile, generally imply higher costs than those corresponding to the movable member itself. Each time one of these detectors is defective, it is in fact necessary not only to replace it, thereby requiring uncabling and cabling of the conductors, but more frequently to further adjust its position and its securing which often happens to be difficult.
The present invention proposes facilitating the placing in and position setting of sensors such as position detectors, while allowing the simple replacement of the sensor element per se.